Nakushite Shimatta
by Ran Hime
Summary: "Aku telah kehilangan mereka. Dan kau juga bagaian dari mereka." Naruto menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Dengan menembakkan peluru di pistolnya, bukankah itu adil bagi keduanya. Sasuke telah membunuh kakaknya, dan kini ia akan membunuh Sasuke./ Warning inside.


Naruto Fanfiction

Present

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Butiran Debu © Rumor

Nakushita Kotoba © No Regret Life

Nakushite Shimatta © Ran Hime

T Rated

Crime, Tragedi

SasuNaru sligh ItaDei

AU, AR, Yaoi, OOC, Shonen-Ai, alur maju-mundur, typo

.

.

.

**Naruto**

**.**

****Tak banyak yang berubah dari tempat ini. Sebuah bangunan besar bergaya eropa yang dulunya terlihat mewah, kini hanya terlihat seperti seonggok bangunan tua yang berumur ratusan tahun. Cat putih yang kian luntur. Taman yang tak lagi terurus. Patung-patung bersayap terlihat kusam dan berdebu. Angin musim gugur menerbangkan dedaunan kering dari dahan dan jatuh berserakan di seluruh tempat. Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu dan setiap musim gugur tiba, kenangan itu selalu bangkit. Bagai film yang diputar lagi, sosok-sosok itu kembali berdatangan dan mobil para bangsawan memenuhi taman ini. Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu, namun tetap saja ia belumlah beranjak dan seolah tak tahu arah  
jalan pulang.  
Tak banyak yang berubah dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Mata shapire-nya tidak sedikitpun memancarkan kebencian, meski ia berada dengan status tidak jelas. Senyumnya semakin terlihat ketika rangkaian penghianatan 10 tahun yang lalu berputar lagi dalam ingatannya. Perlahan Naruto menatap rumah yang dibangun oleh sang tunangan, Uchiha Sasuke, dengan bantuan dari sesepupunya yang merupakan Arsitek terkenal, Uchiha Sai. Rumah yang menghabiskan banyak dana itu, kini tidak berarti setelah kejadian hari itu.  
Perlahan Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan menuju rumah di depannya. Saat ia telah sampai di depan pintu, dipejamkan matanya sesaat . Diraihnya ganggang pintu, lalu perlahan ia menggesernya. Perlahan semua terlihat seperti 10 tahun yang lalu. Suara tepukan tangan menggema di seluruh ruangan tamu.  
Naruto berjalan ke dalam, menyelami kenangan terakhirnya bersama Sasuke. Kenangan yang tak mungkin bisa dilupakan sampai kapanpun. Kenangan yang seolah menjadi mimpi buruk dalam tidurnya. Penghianatan, air mata,darah, kekecewaan, semua seolah terlihat lagi. Semakin ia berjalan ke dalam, semua semakin jelas. Dentingan cincin perak yang menghantam lantai. Suara piano yang berbaur dengan suara indah. Tarian dan gerakan dansa yang mengiringi nyanyian. Suara tembakan dan teriakan ketakutan. Semuanya hadir kembali mengisi ruangan besar dan bercat putih itu.  
Naruto berhenti melangkah ketika ia telah sampai di samping piano kesayangannya, pemberian dari sang kakak sebagai kado ulang tahun-nya di usia 17 meraba tuts-tuts piano yang berdebu. Ditariknya kursi ke belakang lalu ia perlahan duduk. Mengingat lagu apa yang ia dengar terakhir kali sebelum tertidur dengan darah yang kian melumuri tubuhnya dulu. Satu persatu ia menangkap not-not dari lagu yang pernah Sai nyanyikan di hari pertunangannya. Naruto pun meletakkan jari-jarinya di atas tuts piano dan mulai menyenandungkan Butiran Debu sembari memutar ingatannya tentang pengkhianatan sang kekasih.

" Namaku cinta, ketika kita bersama. Berbagi rasa untuk selamanya"  
_._

_Suasana begitu hening ketika suara cincin perak menghantam lantai dan menggelinding. Salah satu pelayan mengambil cincin yang berhenti menggelinding dan tepat berada di samping kakinya. Ia berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto yang saling sedikit membungkuk ketika menyerahkan cincin perak yang akan disematkan di jari manis milik Naruto.  
Tanpa mengalihan pandangan dariwajah Naruto, Sasuke mengambil cincin perak tersebut dan kembali_

_melanjutkan acara tukar cincin yang sempat terhenti tadi. Sasuke tersenyum meminta maaf atas hal tadi. Perlahan ia menyematkan cincin ke jari manis tangan kiri Naruto. Begitu pula Naruto, ia mengambil pasangan dari cincin yang telah dipakainya, lalu menyematkan cincin tersebut ke jari manis tangan kiri Sasuke. Suara tepukan tangan kembali memenuhi ruang tamu bersamaan dengan tersematnya cincin tunangan tersebut. Sasuke mencium kening Naruto dengan mesra._

.

"Namaku cinta, ketika kita bersama. Berbagi rasa, sepanjang usia," Naruto menyenandungkan lagu itu penuh dengan perasaan. Jari-jarinya tak lepas dari tuts-tuts piano. Sepasang matanya tertutup, mengingat semua.

.

_Seorang pemuda bermata onik menyanyikan lagu yang terdengar sedih. Jari-jarinya begitu terampil dalam menekan tuts piano mengiringi lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Wajah yang biasanya tersenyum, kini nampak datar._

_Uchiha Sai nampak tidak suka dengan acara pertunangan sepupunya. Amarah akan menguasai emosinya, jika mengingat percakapannya dengan Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu._

_Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto, sedangkan Naruto mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. Langkah kaki mereka saling bergerak kompak, mengikuti alunan Piano dari Sai. Pandangan mereka bertemu._

_"Rasanya ada yang aneh!" ujar Naruto di sela kegiatan berdansa._

_"Aneh?"_

_"Mereka memakai gaun." Naruto tertawa kecil._

_Sasuke tersenyum ketika mengerti apa yang dimaksud sang Tunangan, lalu berujar, "Kau berbeda!"_

_Sasuke menatap Shapire di depannya, kemudian mengecup kening sang Tunangan._

_._

"Hingga tiba saatnya, aku pun melihat. Cintaku yang berkhianat. Cintaku berkhianat." Naruto terlihat emosi saat mengingat bagian kenangan yang itu.

.

_Dorr..._

_._

_Sebuah letusan dari pistol menghentikan semua kegiatan. Para tamu yang berdansa mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Sasuke dan Naruto berbalik, mencari sumber suara tembakan dengan matanya. Deidara berlari ke samping Naruto. Begitu pula dengan Sai, setelah ia menghentikan permainan pianonya, ia berlari ke arah Naruto. Berjaga-jaga bila akhirnya sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi._

_"Arrgh!" jeritan seorang wanita membuat semua orang panik._

_Para tamu mulai berhamburan. Setiap kali terdengar suara tembakan, suara jeritan pun ikut terdengar seiring satu persatu tubuh yang berlumuran darah roboh dan jatuh terkulai di lantai. Mereka yang tak berhasil keluar dari ruang tamu pun jatuh berserakan di atas lantai mamer yang dingin. Bau amis mulai menguar di indera penciuman._

_Naruto dan Deidara nampak bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Tidak tahu kenapa pesta yang tadinya begitu tenang tiba-tiba rusuh, akibat seseorang yang bersembunyi entah di mana. Sai dan Sasuke hanya menatap datar pemandangan miris di depannya. Hingga mereka berempat mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pintu masuk._

_Mata Deidara membulat ketika melihat seseorang yang baru saja melepas tudung kepalanya. Sosok bertopeng orange dan berjubah hitam dengan corak awan merah berjalan ke arah mereka berempat._

_"Selamat malam, Senpai!"_

_"To-tobi!"_

_"Kau masih ingat denganku, Senpai!" ucapnya sembari merogoh sesuatu dari dalam jubahnya. "Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa."_

_"Kau mau apa?"_

_"Tentu saja membasmi penghianat dan menghabisi seluruh keluarganya." Tobi mengeluarkan senjatanya._

_Mendengar ucapan mantan patnernya, Deidara segera menarik tangan Naruto dan membelakangi tubuh Naruto. Mencoba melindungi adik satu-satunya, meskipun terasa mustahil. Naruto masih nampak tidak mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi. Apa pula hubungan kakaknya dengan lelaki bertopeng tersebut._

_Tobi melirik Naruto. Ia pun menyeringai melihat ekspresi polos dari pemuda blonde tersebut. Pantas saja, selama ini Deidara menolak keinginan Pain yang hendak merekrut adiknya. Ternyata Deidara tak ingin kepolosan adiknya menghilang._

_"Kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi, Bocah?" ucap Tobi melirik Naruto._

_"Hentikan, Tobi!" teriak Deidara._

_Ia tak ingin adiknya tahu tentang pekerjaan yang ia lakukan selain menjalankan bisnis mendiang ayahnya._

_"Kenapa, Senpai?"_

_Tobi mengarahkan tangannya ke atas seolah memberi isyarat. Dan setelah ia menurunkan tangannya, lima orang pun segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya lalu berbaris di belakang Tobi._

_"Ada baiknya, Naruto tahu tentang semuanya. Agar..." Tobi menyeringai, "... Ia tidak mati penasaran."_

_"Hentikan!" teriak Deidara._

_Sasuke dan Sai tetap diam menyaksikan apa yang sedang terjadi. Naruto sendiri semakin serius menyimak yang diucapkan Tobi._

_"Kau tahu, Naruto?" ucap Tobi tak menghiraukan teriakan protes dari Deidara, "Kakakmu adalah anggota Akatsuki. Kau tahu, kan? Mafia yang bahkan tak tersentuh oleh kepolisian." lanjutnya._

_Akatsuki... Tentu saja Naruto pernah mendengar tentang mafia itu. Sebuah organisasi yang melakukan banyak kejahatan. Bekerja di dunia hitam dalam banyak hal demi menghasilkan banyak uang. Tapi apa mungkin? Kakaknya yang lemah lembut itu bisa melakukan hal sekejam itu._

_Naruto memperhatikan kakaknya yang ada di depannya dari belakang. Lamunan Naruto buyar ketika suara Tobi kembali menyentuh gendang telinganya._

_"Kakak tercintamu, Deidara... Berani menghianati kami demi dirimu dan juga Sasori."_

_Mata Naruto melebar ketika mendengar nama Sasori disebut. Yang ia tahu, Sasori telah meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu karena sakit._

_"Berani menghianati Akatsuki bearti harus siap mati." ucap Tobi sambil melempar senjata ke arah Sasuke. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke segera menangkapnya._

_"Kau?" seru Deidara terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke menerima senjata dari Tobi._

_"Dei-nii, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Naruto masih bergeming._

_Tobi mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah Naruto. Dengan sigap, Deidara menutupi tubuh Naruto dengan tubuhnya. Ia berusaha bila peluru itu keluar, yang akan menerima adalah dirinya. Deidara menutup mata. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia menyusul Sasori di dunia yang lain._

_Dorr..._

_Suara itu terdengar memekikkan telinga. Naruto berteriak memanggil nama kakaknya. Sedangkan Deidara mematung menatap ke depan. Suara tembakan itu harusnya membuat dirinya roboh. Tapi nyatanya, ia masih berdiri dan tak merasakan sakit sama sekali._

_Tubuh seseorang terjatuh dan menghantam lantai. Wajahnya pucat karena darah tak henti mengalir dari dada kanannya. Ia meringis merasakan sakit. Dan Naruto pun kembali berteriak,_

_"SAAI!"_

_Deidara yang tersadar dari keterpakuannya, segera berlutut di samping tubuh Naruto yang sedang menyandarkan tubuh Sai di dadanya._

_"Sai!" panggil Naruto kalut._

_Sai hanya bisa tersenyum. Nafasnya tersengal seiring darah yang semakin membasahi kemeja putihnya._

_"Ma-af!" ucap Sai terakhir kali sebelum menutup mata._

_"ADA APA SEBENARNYA, SAI?" teriak Naruto sambil memeluk tubuh Sai._

_Sasuke hanya menatap pemandangan itu dengan dingin. Tak ada rasa bersalah atau penyesalan karena telah membuat sepupunya mati. Ini misi!_

_"Sasuke... Sudah saatnya!" ujar Tobi memberi perintah._

_Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Sasuke segera mendekati Deidara. Tanpa ekspresi, ia menarik rambut Deidara, hingga sang korban menjerit kesakitan. Deidara berdiri mengikuti arah rambutnya yang dijambak._

_Naruto bangkit lalu menatap wajah tunangannya yang tak berekspresi. Tak ada rasa kasihan sedikitpun ketika mendengar rintihan dari Deidara._

_"Sas, lepaskan Dei-nii!" ujar Naruto hampir berteriak._

_Perasaannya telah bercampur menjadi satu. Antara kecewa, takut, bingung dan tidak percaya bila tunangannya hanya ingin memburu kakaknya._

_Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke mengarahkan moncong senjatanya ke kening Naruto. Dan kali ini membuat Deidara berteriak memanggil Naruto. Ia meronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Sasuke, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Kekuatan Sasuke jauh lebih besar._

_Dorr..._

_Sekali lagi, suara tembakan terdengar. Naruto merasakan sakit. Sebelah matanya tertutup, mencoba menahan sakit._

_Sasuke terkejut saat melihat tubuh Naruto berangsur roboh dan jatuh ke lantai. Kenapa bisa? Bahkan Sasuke belum melepaskan peluru senjatanya. Tapi kenapa Naruto sudah roboh?_

_"NARUTOO..." pekik Deidara histeris. Matanya mulai mengalirkan airmata melihat adiknya merasakan timah panas di tubuhnya._

_Sasuke menoleh ke depan. Nampak Tobi sedang mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Naruto. Dan Sasuke pun mengerti, peluru yang menembus perut Naruto adalah peluru milik Tobi._

_Marah! Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin marah. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, mengingat perjanjian sebelum menghianati cintanya._

_"Ke-kenapa?"_

_Perlahan mata Naruto tertutup, seiring rasa sakit di perutnya semakin menjalar. Hawa dingin membalut raganya yang melemah, ketika darah mengalir membasahi perutnya. Dan sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya, Naruto dapat mendengar satu kata, "Maaf!"_

.

"Aku pun terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi. Aku tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam. Aku tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang. Aku tanpamu butiran debu."

Naruto membuka mata. Sebutir airmata jatuh dari sudut matanya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali hingga Shapire-nya jelas melihat. Penghianatan Sasuke sungguh telah membunuh kepolosannya. Bahkan kini ia tidak ragu lagi untuk menancapkan belati di dada orang yang menjadi target dari misinya. Tanpa Sasuke, Naruto lemah. Namun kini, tanpa Sasuke, Naruto bisa menjadi kejam. Karena Sasuke, Naruto bukan lagi pemuda lugu seperti 10 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

.

.

.

#Sasuke

Rambut ravennya meliuk diterpa angin musim gugur. Wajahnya nampak datar tanpa ekspresi, meski sebenarnya banyak penyesalan yang membuatnya kehilangan banyak hal. Mata onik-nya menatap gundukan tanah di depannya. Entah siapa yang telah menguburkan seseorang di halaman samping rumah yang dibangunnya dulu. Namun yang jelas, nisan yang telah menancap selama 10 tahun yang lalu adalah makam sepupunya, Uchiha Sai.

Banyak hal yang membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke berangan-angan untuk bisa memutar waktu dan mengucapkan kata seandainya. Seandainya saja, kakaknya tidak pernah masuk ke Akatsuki. Seandainya dirinya tidak pernah mengikuti jejak sang kakak. Seandainya Itachi tidak pernah sakit parah. Dan seandainya ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Naruto. Pasti kejadian di malam pesta pertunangan itu, tidaklah pernah ada. Dan Sasuke tidak akan kehilangan mereka-orang yang ia sayangi.

Seandainya saja, Sasuke lebih menuruti ucapan Sai saat itu, mungkin ia takkan kehilangan mereka semua. Namun nyatanya semua orang yang Sasuke sayangi meninggalkan dirinya karena kesalahannya. Sasuke menutup matanya, mengingat semua.

.

_"Kau tak boleh egois, Sas!" ucap Sai emosi._

_"Egois?" ucap Sasuke sinis, "Itu demi menolong Aniki dan kau bilang egois?"_

_"Kau akan kehilangan Naruto!" nada bicara Sai semakin meninggi, "Itu pesta pertunangan kalian!"_

_"Yang diinginkan Pain hanya Deidara, bukan Naruto."_

_"Kau pikir Naruto akan memaafkanmu, heh?" Sai semakin sengit. "Setelah kau menyerahkan nyawa kakaknya kepada Malaikat kematian?"_

_Sasuke terdiam. Ia tidak punya pilihan. Ia harus menyerahkan Deidara demi kakaknya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Saudara satu-satunya._

.

Samar-samar Sasuke mendengar suara dentingan Piano berbaur dengan suara merdu milik seseorang. Sasuke membuka matanya. Ia tercekat saat mengenali siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Mungkinkah? Sasuke menoleh dan berbalik ke belakang. Ia mulai melangkah untuk mencari di mana sumber suara itu berasal.

"Hal yang ku pegang ini, hanyalah tetesan waktu. Pelan aku pegang hal itu, kenanganku pun terlupakan. Dan aku pun kehilangan kata-kata itu."

.

_Tenggorokan Sasuke serasa kering. Bahkan ia tidak mampu mengatakan sepatah katapun. Lidahnya terasa keluh. Hingga saat ia melihat tungangannya menutup mata, hanya kata maaf yang bisa terucap._

_._

_._

_._

_Markas Akatsuki_

_._

_Sasuke menatap datar pemandangan di depannya. Dengan menyerahkan Deidara, ia berharap kakaknya bisa terlepas dari tangan Pain. Ia berdiri tak jauh dari pemimpin Akatsuki. Sedangkan di belakangnya, nampak Tobi dan kelima anak buahnya. Mata Deidara membulat ketika melihat kondisi Itachi, sahabat yang selalu membantunya untuk membesarkan Naruto. Deidara meronta, berharap bisa terlepas dari cengkraman Sasuke. Namun hasilnya nihil._

_"Lepaskan kakak!" seru Sasuke datar._

_"Tidak semudah itu!" Pain menyeringai._

_"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya._

_Tiba-tiba Tobi memerintahkan kelima anak buahnya maju. Dua diantaranya mengambil alih Deidara dari Sasuke dan sisanya menahan tubuh Sasuke. Masing-masing mencengkeram tangan dan leher Sasuke._

_Pain tersenyum menyeringai. Ia berjalan ke arah Itachi yang terbaring tak berdaya di lantai. Kulit putihnya semakin pucat. Ia mengangkat salah satu kakinya dan menjatuhkannya di atas dada Itachi. Seperti putung rokok yang tak berguna lagi, Pain menginjak dada Itachi. Deidara dan Sasuke berteriak secara bersamaan, memanggil nama Itachi. Pain semakin tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi Itachi yang meringis dengan mata tertutup. Terbatuk-batuk hingga darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Bagaimanapun ia sedang sakit parah dan di culik dari rumah sakit. Pain mengulang hal itu lagi dan lagi._

_Sasuke mencoba melepaskan diri, namun tak bisa. Deidara sendiri semakin histeris melihat pemandangan itu. Airmata terjatuh._

_"Itachi... Tachi!" teriaknya dengan nafas terengah._

_Perlahan Itachi membuka mata, namun tetap tak bergerak. Ia sungguh sangat amat lelah. Seluruh tenaganya telah diambil oleh penyakitnya._

_"De-Dei... Ka-u kah itu?"_

_Pain menodongkan pistolnya. Dengan sekali menarik pelatuk senjatanya, peluru yang muluncur itu tepat menancap di jantung Itachi dan memutus nafas terakhir mantan anggota Akatsuki._

_Deidara semakin histeris. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia membeku tidak percaya. Itu di luar perjanjian. Pain mengingkari janji. Harusnya Itachi akan berbaring di rumah sakit kembali setelah ia membawa Deidara. Namun nyatanya..._

_"BRENGSEK!" seru Sasuke penuh amarah, "KAU BAJINGAN PAIN!"_

_Pain tak menggubris teriakan dari Sasuke. Ia melirik Tobi yang masih mematung._

_"Bunuh Deidara!" perintah Pain kepada Tobi, anggota yang masih setia kepada Akatsuki selain Konan dan Zetsu._

_Tobi memucat di balik topengnya. Membunuh Deidara? Membunuh Senpai kesayangannya? Tidak! Ia tidak akan bisa! Bagaimanapun sikap Deidara selama ini kepadanya, Tobi selalu menghormati Deidara. Ingin sekali ia menggeleng, akan tetapi tangannya tetap bergerak. Mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah pemuda blonde di sampingnya. Tangannya bergetar tak sanggup menarik pelatuk pistol yang dibawanya. Perlahan ia menutup mata dan berharap semua hanyalah mimpi._

_Tapi..._

_Doorr..._

_Suara tembakan itu membuat Tobi membuka mata. Ia mematung menatap tubuh Deidara yang perlahan merosot, dan tangannya memegang dadanya yang berlumuran dara. Tobi membeku melihat Deidara yang kesakitan. Bukan dia, bukan Tobi yang menembak Deidara. Lalu siapa?_

_Tobi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Pain. Wajah itu menyeringai._

_"Sen-pai!" seru Tobi terbata. Ia menatap Deidara yang mulai memucat. Ia mendekati Deidara dan menggoyangkan tubuh yang semakin dingin itu, "Senpai... Bangun!"_

_Tak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar hanya suara tawa Pain yang semakin keras._

_"SENPAII..." teriak Tobi histeris._

_Ia mengambil senjata dari anak buahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menembakkan senjatanya ke segala arah secara membabi buta. Ia marah. Ia marah karena Pain mengingkari janjinya. Yang ia tahu, Pain hanya akan menghukum Deidara bukan membunuh mantan patnernya. Harusnya ia tahu kalau pemimpin Akatsuki itu memang licik._

.

"Sebuah malam tanpa jawban. Serpihan kehangatan. Kerinduan untuk sesuatu yang jauh. Aku selalu mengulang hal ini lagi, lagi dan lagi."

.

_Sasuke kembali lagi ke rumahnya setelah selamat dari amukan Tobi. Rumah tempat pertunangannya dengan Naruto. Rumah tempat pembantaian dan penghianatannya terhadap Naruto. Sasuke berharap bisa menemukan Naruto meskipun mungkin sosok pirang itu sudah tidak bernyawa. Setidaknya ia masih bisa melihat wajah tunangannya. Namun..._

_Sasuke terbelalak kaget ketika membuka pintu depan. Ia tidak menemukan satu pun tubuh yang terkulai di lantai. Sasuke berjalan ke dalam. Kosong... Ruang tamu yang tadinya penuh mayat dan darah, kini bersih seolah tidak pernah terjadi pembantaian. Sasuke melihat ke sekeliling, namun ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Siapa yang membereskan tubuh yang berserakan itu? Lalu di mana tunangannya, Naruto?_

.

"Aku ingin menangkap semua pikiranmu. Sebelum pikiran itu menjelma manusia. Kita tetap tak bisa berbagi rasa ini."

.

Suara itu semakin jelas di telinga Sasuke. Ia kian tidak memperdulikan daun-daun yang berguguran. Langkahnya kian cepat berlari menyusuri dedaunan kering yang berserakan di tanah. Di mana? Di mana dia berada? Suara itu jelas-jelas milik tunangannya. Bearti Naruto masih hidup. Lalu kemana saja dia selama ini? Selama 10 tahun ini?

Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Ia membungkuk dan menyentuh kedua lututnya. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Setelah beberapa saat, ia baru teringat sesuatu. Suara pianao itu pasti berada di tempat itu. Ya... Di tempat pembantaian. Sasuke pun kembali melangkah dan berlari ke tempat satu-satunya yang mungkin didatangi oleh Naruto.

.

"Arti kata-kata yang kau berikan. Perasaan yang tanpa perbandingan. Emosi tanpa jawaban. Andai kita bisa bertatap muka dan berbicara."

.

Sasuke telah sampai di depan pintu depan. Ia mengatur nafas sejenak. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh ganggang pintu. Perlahan menggeser pintu yang menyembunyikan ruang tamu. Pintu pun terbuka, dan Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok pirang yang sedang bermain piano sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Wajahnya terlihat begitu teduh, serasa tanpa beban.

Sasuke berjalan semakin mendekati pemuda bermata shapire tersebut. Wajah yang ia rindukan selama 10 tahun ini tak berubah sedikitpun. Tunangan yang ia cintai sekaligus ia khianati. Sasuke berhenti melangkah ketika jarak mereka hanya 5 meter.

"Aku akan menjaga perasaan ini dalam hati. Ak-"

"Naruto!" seru Sasuke membuat Naruto menghentikan permainan piano-nya. Membuat Naruto menghentikan bibirnya dalam bernyanyi. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pemuda bermata onik di depannya. Akhirnya ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang yang telah mengubah hidupnya. Naruto bangkit dari kursinya, lalu perlahan berjalan ke arah Sasuke setelah menggeser kursinya.

Naruto menatap teduh Sasuke. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya diam, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Meminta maaf atas penghianatannya? Tidak! Naruto takkan memaafkan dirinya yang telah membuat Deidara mati. Ataukah selamat datang? Bukan juga! Naruto tidak pernah pergi. Bahkan dialah yang tega meninggalkan Naruto yang terluka parah. Atau aku merindukanmu? Itu juga bukan! Naruto tidak mungkin mencintai dirinya lagi. Setelah ia mengubah pesta pertunangan mereka menjadi tragedy. Alhasil Sasuke hanya menatap mata Shapire milik Naruto yang kini telah berada di depannya.

Naruto merogoh sesuatu dari dari jasnya. Sebuah pistol keluar saat tangannya ia tarik keluar. Naruto tersenyum sembari mengacungkan moncong pistolnya tepat di kening Sasuke.

"Nakushite Shimatta..." ujarnyd mengakhiri lirik lagu yang dinyanyikannya tadi.

"Maaf!" Sasuke menutup matanya. Ia telah siap bila akhirnya harus mati di tangan sang tunangan. Cukup adil, bukan? Karena ia yang telah menghancurkan segalanya.

"Tapi Dei-nii tidak akan kembali!" ujar Naruto datar.

Ia menatap wajah alabaster di depannya. Wajah orang yang pernah ia sayangi. Orang yang tega membuat kenangan buruk tepat di hari pertunangannya. Orang yang tega menyerahkan kakaknya ke Akatsuki.

"Maaf!"

"Aku telah kehilangan mereka. Dan kau juga bagaian dari mereka."

Naruto menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Dengan menembakkan peluru di pistolnya, bukankah itu adil bagi keduanya. Sasuke telah membunuh kakaknya, dan kini ia akan membunuh Sasuke.

Tapi... Apakah Naruto bisa? Ia menatap obsidian yang sepekat malam itu, ketika Sasuke membuka matanya. Apakah ia bisa membunuh Sasuke? Pikirannya pun mengambang. Membunuh Sasuke tidak akan semudah seperti membunuh orang-orang yang menjadi target dalam misi. Tapi..

Door...

Suara peluru yang keluar dari pistol Naruto, menggema di ruang tamu tamu tersebut.

.

.

.

End


End file.
